choose your path
by gibbsion
Summary: A strange adventure for John and his friends, they will discover the many secrets that the family Sheppard has.


It was still dark, there were almost no sounds. You could see one house, one house in the darkness. There was light behind one window. When you look thru the window you can see a room with very old stuff, you almost could see the spirit of somebody that has lived there flying around. Suddenly there is sound.

The sound of a door slowly opening, the sounds of footsteps on the wooden floor.

It's to dark to see who is walking around.

In the room lies a sleeping boy, a boy with brown hair and green eyes, he is not hearing anything. He's sleeping soundly.

Then there is a hand reaching for the boys shoulder.

Ding dong!

The old clock on the wall makes himself known, its 5 o'clock

'Crap, scared for a clock! Well done, old man.'

_How does he do that? Sleeping thru that noise! __Come on! I must hurry, before it's too late._

Ones more a hand was reaching for the boys shoulder, this time there was no interruption.

'Come on boy, wake up! We have no time for this.'

The boy starts to move. _I can't believe it! I have not touched him jet but he starts to move like he knows someone is there but he sleeps thru the sound of that stupid clock! __That can be handy in the future; knowing when someone is near and when there is nothing going on._

The boy opens his eyes.

'Yawn, it's too early!'

_He still looks so young; he has no idea what's going to happen to him. __Come on, you have no choose there is no other way, just take him!_

The young boy is looking at him with sleepy eyes.

_Come on, keep the conversation going, he must not know that's something is going on._

'It's not early; it's 5 in the morning.'

'That's what I mean, to early.'

'A come on kid, it will be a nice day.' _Come on, hurry, there is no time to lose._

'Yeah right! How do you know that anyway?'

'Let's say that it is written in the stars.' _Come on, come on, easy old man, he may not know that we must hurry. It must seem like it is the same as each morning. _

'You are never going to give me a straight answer, are you?'

'That depends on what you chose and believe one day.'

The child is still not making any move to get up. _We don't have time for this._

'Right! Sigh, so why do you think that it will be a nice day? O all knowing master!'

'You will see when you come out of that bed.'

Alright, alright I'm up!

_Finally, time is almost up._

* * *

'Yawn, where are we going? Normally we don't walk this way. _Great, just keep it vague. _

'I want to show you something.'

'Yeah and why must you do that in the morning? Yawn.'

'O stop complaining! And look out where you walk.'

They had left the main path and the ground started to begin to uneven.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah! Where are we going?'

'You will see when we are there.'

'Right! Sigh, well lead on Mac Duff!'

_OK we are almost there, we can make it in time._

* * *

'What are we doing in a forest?'

The path they where following was totally overgrown, you could barely see that it was a path. There where trees all around them, they where walking in a forest.

'We are almost there, not long now and you will see.'

* * *

'Are we there jet?'

'Almost!'

_I'm sorry kid, I don't want to do this, but there is no other way._ _This is your destiny; it's our family's destiny. _

'Are we there jet?'

'Yes just past that three.'

'I'm not seeing anything!'

'Be silent and you will find out.'

'Why must I be silent, why can't you just tell me?'

'If you are silent you will hear and feel it.'

'It?'

'Shush'

'… …'

'I'm not hearing anything!'

'Concentrate!'

'… … It sounds as a heartbeat! What's going on? Grandpa?'

'…'

'Grandpa?'

_I'm sorry John, but it is my time to go now. You will understand in time. Don't forget this place; this place holds your past and your future! We will be watching you, you will not be alone, never forget that!_

There was a sharp, white light behind the boy. When the light disappeared the only things that where left behind where the clothes of the old man and a little, small boy.

'Grandpa?'

Little John Sheppard falls on the ground.

And shouts to the sky:

'Grandpa!'


End file.
